


Art for Tarlan's Conference Call

by taibhrigh



Series: Art for Big Bangs [6]
Category: Boa vs. Python (2004), Thoughtcrimes (2003)
Genre: Crossover, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-03
Updated: 2012-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taibhrigh/pseuds/taibhrigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three pieces of art for Tarlan's 2012 Small Fandoms Bang story, <em>Conference Call</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for Tarlan's Conference Call

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Conference Call](https://archiveofourown.org/works/375353) by [Tarlan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan). 



**Banner**

  


**~*~*~*~*~*~**

  
**Book Jacket**

  


**~*~*~*~*~*~**

  
**Story Art**

  



End file.
